


On the Edge

by peachtasticpop



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BDSM, Bladder Control, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Collars, Crossdressing, Desperation, Dom/sub, Gags, Humiliation, Leashes, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Omorashi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Petplay, Puppy Play, Sex Toys, Toys, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtasticpop/pseuds/peachtasticpop
Summary: Robert edges Tucker while he needs to pee
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 162





	On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Hooo boy I am incredibly ashamed of this one, y'all

Tucker's eyes slowly fluttered open to the sound of birds chirping outside. He winced as he felt a twinge in his bladder, which made him instinctively cross his legs and squirm. That was expected, seeing how it'd been a while since his master had let him relieve himself. He whined and pulled on the cuffs that kept him in place. He wished his master would allow him more freedom. Speaking of the devil, Tucker watched with excitement as his master walked down the stairs.

"How's my little toy doing?" Robert asked, approaching the other. He knelt down to his level and patted him on the head, smiling at his fairy slave. 

"Master, may I.." Tucker blushed and cut himself off, averting his eyes from his master. He pulled on his cuffs once again and rubbed his thighs together. 

"May you what?" Robert tilted his head, studying the other's body language. His slave's dire need to relieve himself was quite apparent.

"May I go to the b-bathroom, please?" The slave stuttered. 

"Hm," The wizard chuckled lightly. His brought his hand down to the fairy's stomach and rubbed it a little, grinning as he heard the whimpers coming from the slave. He could have fun with this. "Nah."

"But it's-" The fairy was interrupted by a pink gag in the shape of a bone being shoved in it mouth. Following the gag, was a headband with fake dog ears. Keeping the pink dress with the see-through skirt on Tucker, the wizard removed the slave's panties, shoving a buttplug with a tail to match the ears inside of him. Lastly, he clipped a pink collar that said "pet" around his neck. 

Robert brought his foot up down to Tucker's crotch and rubbed it a little, resulting in the blonde man to shudder. The fairy was already hard. Robert wasn't sure if it was because of him rubbing his cock with his foot, Tucker's urge to urinate, or perhaps a mix of both. Shrugging, the wizard moved his foot up a little, stopping at his slave's lower stomach. His foot pushed down a little, forcing whimpers of protest out of the fairy. 

"Hold it." The master practically growled as he applied more pressure on the other's aching bladder. Tucker gasped into the gag as he felt a bit of urine escape from him. His antennae stood straight up. Panicking a little, he quickly drew his legs closer together, pressing his thighs together as tightly as possible. His pale cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

The wizard palmed himself through his clothes as he watched his slave squirm and whine. He removed his foot off of the other and snapped his fingers, summoning a chest in the room they were in. The slave watched as his master pulled something out of the chest. He couldn't see what is was but, knowing his master, it had to be something sexual. With another snap of Robert's fingers, the chest vanished.

Approaching the slave one again, Robert slid the mysterious, rubber ring around his pet's cock. It was a black cock ring; a remote controlled one, too. To start things off, the dark haired man set the toy to a low setting. He was not at all satisfied with the resulted. Tucker was making noise, sure. But it wasn't enough for him. The noises were too quiet. Rather impatient, he quickly cranked it up to the highest setting. 

A muffled gasp left the blonde's mouth as he felt the vibrations of the toy increasing, shocked that it had gone from being so slow to so fast so quickly. The vibrator hadn't even been on for that long but the fairy still felt like he was on the edge. Just when he felt close to finishing, the vibrator turned off. A quiet grunt of frustration escaped from underneath the gag. Tucker tried to grind his hips, disappointed with the lack of stimulation he was getting.

Watching the squirmy fairy had started to get the wizard aroused, too. Robert slid one of his hands into his robe, feeling his erection. Just watching the slave had gotten him hard. He could feel his cock throbbing with arousal. It was no secret that Robert was a sadistic man. He got off to the things he did to Tucker. Seeing the poor fairy so desperate to piss was something the master found arousing. Of course he wouldn't allow Tucker to relieve himself until he was done with him. Not allowing the fairy to come was also an exciting thing. The master began to slowly stroke himself, still watching the slave. He wanted to fuck his slave but, teasing him with the vibrator was just as fun, too.

A few minutes had passed with Robert watching the slightly younger man as he touched himself. Seeing that the fairy was calmer now, he clicked the button on the remote to turn the vibrator back on. To tease the sex slave, he set it on a low setting for a moment. The grin on his face grew wider as he slowly turned up the vibration settings until it was all the way at the highest setting again. The shorter man watched as his slave shook from the pleasure. He could tell his slave was already close again. With another click, the vibrator turned back off. The slave was denied once again.

Everytime Tucker was close, the vibrator would turn back off until he had gotten less excited. The vibrator randomly stopping whenever he was close was so frustrating. It was torture for the poor fairy. He panted heavily as his cock throbbed, pre-cum dribbling down it. He just wanted to relieve all the pressure building up in both his cock and his bladder. 

Tears began to pool in the corners of his bright blue eyes, mewling because of the discomfort in his lower stomach. Luckily for him, the ring would prevent his erection from going down, which would also prevent him from peeing. He whined as he pulled on his handcuffs again, wishing he could touch himself. He begged for his master to let him come but his words only came out as unintelligible mumbles beneath the gag in his mouth.

Robert let out a quiet moan as he watched the other, still stroking his cock. Unlike his slave, he could come whenever he pleased. He continued to jerk himself off, squeezing the base of his penis with every stroke. He came, letting out a sigh. Now that he had finished, he had decided it was only fair to finally let his slave do the same.

After a few minutes and the slave had called down again, aside from his constant squirming, the vibrator started right back up again. It didn't even start slowly this time. It skipped right to the max setting. Tucker finally reached his limit. His whole body quivered as he finally came. He panted heavily, his drool leaking out from underneath the gag.

"Good boy." Robert cooed as he knelt down in front of the slave. He removed the ring and set it down on the floor.

Shuddering, Tucker clenched his restrained hands into a fist as he squirmed, rubbing his thighs together. Trembling with need, the blonde looked at the dark-haired wizard, as if he was begging. He shifted a little, trying to relieve some of the pressure in his bladder. Robert took his slave's hands out of the handcuffs and smirked as he watched the slave immediately shove his hands between his legs and squeezed himself.

"I almost forgot about that,"Robert clipped a pink leash onto the fairy's collar. "Come along, now." He tugged on the leash, leading his pet outside.

Tucker crawled on his hands and knees, rather slowly. He kept his legs pressed together tightly to prevent any leaks before he could get to wherever his master was taking him. 

Once they got outside, Robert lead his slave to a tree. Even though the yard was small, Tucker still liked being there. He couldn't remember the last time he was allowed outside. It was so refreshing to feel the breeze on his face and to be able to look around at the nature. The new scenery distracted Tucker from his real reasoning to be out here. He continued to look around until he felt a rough pull on the leash.

"C'mon," Robert said with an impatient tone in his voice. "Hurry up and go potty."

Tucker lifted a leg and stared at the grass. Although he had to go pretty badly, he was too shy to relieve himself. Feeling his master's eyes on him made him uncomfortable. As much as he wanted to prove to his master that he was a good boy, he was far too embarrassed. He didn't understand why he was still sheepish. His master had him using puppy pads to train him for this. Sure, that was just as uncomfortable but Tucker should've been used to it by now.

If he didn't do this, he knew he'd probably be punished. He needed to obey his master. He had to do everything his master instructed, no matter how humiliating the task was. 

The fairy took a deep breath, allowing some drops of pee to dribble out of him. That's all he could manage before getting too shy again. 

Growing impatient with the stubborn slave, Robert bought his hand to his belly and began to rub it. He leaned into his ear and whispered. "Be a good boy and relieve yourself, okay? You'll feel a lot better." The wizard gently pressed down on Tucker's bladder, watching as more droplets came out. He pressed down even harder and then took his hands off of the other.

A few seconds passed and the dribbling had turned into a full stream, creating a low hissing noise as his urine hit the tree. The fairy let out a long moan of relief as he released the liquid that had been held in his bladder for hours. After fully emptying himself, he began to pant.

"Good boy," Robert praised, patting his slave on the head and ruffling his blonde hair. "You deserve an award. Stay there. I shall return shortly." Snapping his fingers, the gag in the slave's mouth disappeared. Robert walked back into his home.

Seconds later, the master came back with a chocolate chip cookie. He held it above his slave's head and smiled as he drooled.

"Sit." He demanded.

Almost immediately, Tucker repositioned himself to sit on his knees, his hands on his knees.

"Now speak." 

"Arf! Arf!!" Tucker barked. 

"Very good." Rewarding his pet, the wizard placed the cookie in his pet's mouth. He smiled as Tucker happily ate his treat. 

"Master?" Tucker looked at his master. His mouth area had crumbs surrounding it.

"Hm?" Robert took the sleeve of his robe and rubbed the remaining crumbs off the blonde's face.

"Can we please stay out here just a little bit longer?"

"Well," The wizard began. "You've been good. It's very nice out today. Sure. I'll go get some toys for you to play with.

Tucker shook his rear to make his tail wag as he watched his master enter their home and come back out with a few squeaky and rope toys.


End file.
